dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Clay Cox
Clay Cox is a human citizen and leader of the Wet Boots Boys gang. He has a reputation for violence and is suspected to be guilty of many crimes, including murder, but has evaded the law so far. Official Description Biography Background Gang Leader Clay Cox became the leader of the Wet Boot Boys gang in the East End Docks, gaining a reputation for being violent and rash. He committed a multitude of crimes throughout his career, murder included, but constantly evaded the law. As a gang leader, he had many enemies from rival factions. He often maimed or killed those who crossed him, which caused instability for the gang and the rest of the Docks community. Clay was married Edwina Cox, receiving a knife from her as a wedding gift. Even though he and his wife did not have a loving relationship, he considered that knife to be his lucky charm. He and Edwina worked together as leaders of the gang, though they were often at odds with each other. While Clay enjoyed asserting his leadership through violent acts, Edwina wanted to strengthen the gang's power through business and getting people to obey them. She tried to curb Clay's violent habits by advising him to count to twenty before drawing his blade, but Clay never truly heeded her advice. In Autumn 1918, Clay brutally gut a young man, the new of which spread across the Docks. The family of the murdered man began to hunt for Clay, and the brother of the dead man swore to kill Clay in revenge. Edwina got wind of this and sent a note to Clay, telling him to stay away from the Docks until things quieted down. Clay was so aggravated by Edwina's letter that he abandoned his lucky knife in a hideout, later regretting he had done so. Events of Vampyr Clay encounters the brother of the man he had killed earlier near Pembroke Hospital; Clay manages to cut the man several times before pushing him into the river, but not before the man injures him in return. As Clay bleeds out, he is found by Dr. Jonathan Reid, and he aggressively demands to be taken to the hospital. Reid then mesmerizes Clay and guides him to a secluded area. |-|Embrace= Reid embraces Clay, draining him of blood as Clay writhes about. When Reid drops Clay to the ground, Clay's dying thoughts can be heard, pointlessly swearing to kill him. |-|Spare= Reid spares Clay, deciding he will not take another life that night. Clay slowly comes to, wondering if he had blacked out. Later, Clay is collected from the riverside by Milton and brought to the hospital; Milton apparently treated Clay in a way that made Clay believe the porter would break his bones. During his stay at Pembroke, Clay is belligerent and regularly demands medicine for his pain. He intends to return as leader to the Wet Boot Boys gang after he recovers, but he remains at Pembroke hospital for an indefinite period of time. His wife Edwina acts as the de facto leader in his absence. Characteristics Personality Clay Cox is a man deeply lacking in moral qualities. He lacks empathy and has a penchant for violence, and is quite proud of himself for having evaded the law. He hardly displays any affection for his wife, being more attached to the knife she gave him as a wedding gift. Rarely does he show any gratitude; the closest he gets is rewarding Dr. Reid should he find the lost knife. Gameplay Clay is first seen in Take Me to a Hospital, when he fights and murders another man on the riverside near Pembroke Hospital. He is the first citizen Jonathan is able to mesmerise and embrace; in a required interaction, Jonathan mesmerizes Clay and guides him into a secluded area. The player can then choose to embrace Clay to gain 500 XP or to spare him. If Clay is spared, he will stay by the riverside until Chapter 2. He can then be found by the medical tents outside the hospital gates. He moves between sitting in an armchair by the tents, smoking in the street, or relieving himself behind some smaller tents. Hints * Hint #1: 'Clay had murdered the brother of the man who tried to kill him. (+100 XP) ** Conversation path: '"Your life in London?" > "About the man you pushed in the water?" > "Did he want revenge?" * Hint #2: 'Clay intends to remain a gang leader after his recovery. (+100 XP) ** Obtainable after learning Hint #1. ** Conversation path: '"Personal Questions" > "How long can you avoid the law" > *** Hint learned – "We must all pay the price" '''or '"Prepare to die, soon ... " '' *** Hint lost – '"Justice will find you."' * '''Hint #3: '''Clay is married to Edwina Cox. (+200 XP) ** Obtainable after Take Me to a Hospital by reading the Crumpled Letter found in a tent near Clay. * '''Hint #4: '''Clay considers the knife his wife gave him as his lucky charm. (+100 XP) ** Obtainable after learning Hint #3. ** Conversation path: '"Personal Questions" > "Your wife's letter pissed you off?" ' Trivia *Two different achievements/trophies can be earned after the first meeting with Clay in Chapter 1, depending if Clay is embraced or spared. Embracing Clay unlocks the '''Just take a bite' achievement. Sparing Clay unlocks the Merciful release achievement. Earning both of these achievements requires two different playthroughs. Gallery References Category:Citizens Category:Determinant Characters in VAMPYR